fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pecans
Pecans are an ingredient used in various Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Pancakeria, Pecan Mix is a standard grill mixable unlocked with Kayla when the player reaches Rank 13. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Pecan Filling is a standard pie filling available at the start of the game. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Pecan Mix is a standard grill mixable. Pecan Pralines are a holiday-exclusive topping available during Thanksgiving. Both are unlocked with Sienna when the player reaches Rank 31. In Papa's Pizzeria HD, Pecan Crust is a holiday-exclusive pizza crust available during Thanksgiving. It is unlocked with Sienna when the player reaches Rank 6. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Pecans are a holiday-exclusive dough mixable available during Thanksgiving. They are unlocked with Bruna Romano when the player reaches Rank 49. In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, '''Praline Sauce '''is a holiday-exclusive donut filling available during Mardi Gras. It is unlocked with Fernanda when the player reaches Rank 33. Customers who order this Pancakeria/HD/To Go! Pecan Mix * Kayla (Unlocked) * Alberto * Bertha * Carlo Romano * Deano * Duke Gotcha * Edna * Elle * Fernanda * Hope * Ivy * Julep * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Matt * Mousse * Papa Louie * Rudy * Sienna * Skip * Skyler * Tohru * Utah * Whiff * Whippa * Quinn (Closer) Pecan Pralines * Mousse * Sienna * Timm * Tohru * Wendy * Yui * Hank (Closer) * Johnny (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Bakeria * Akari * Alberto * Bruna Romano * Cooper * Duke Gotcha * Franco * Papa Louie * Trishna * Whiff (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) Pizzeria HD * Sienna (unlocked) * Akari * Austin * Steven * Rhonda (Closer) * Whiff (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Bruna Romano (Unlocked) * Cooper * Hank * Matt * Sienna * Yui * Mousse (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Whippa (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Fernanda (Unlocked) * Lisa * Olivia * Scarlett * Taylor * Vicky * Rudy (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Bakeria To Go! * Akari * Alberto * Bruna Romano * Cooper * Duke Gotcha * Elle * Franco * Kaleb * Mesa * Papa Louie * Trishna * Whiff (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! * Derby Pie * Pineapple Upside Down * Plantain Crunch * Rocky Road (Pie) * Royal Anne * Southern Pecan Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! Pecan Mix * Banana Nut Bread * Cococomb Crunch * Nutty Flapjacks * Sticky Bun Stacker * Sugar Toast Crunch * The Bumbleberry Trivia * According to her Flipdeck, Ivy loves Pecans. * Pralines are a confection made out of butter, brown sugar, and pecans. It originated in New Orleans. Poster Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Pancakeria Mixables Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Crusts Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Fillings Category:Mardi Gras